


半生流浪 | Vueltas, Vueltas

by TypeISupernova



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeISupernova/pseuds/TypeISupernova
Summary: 面对命运所赋予的苦难，他们总是甘之若饴。*Written in simplified Chinese*





	半生流浪 | Vueltas, Vueltas

**Author's Note:**

> *Cristiano Ronaldo / Lionel Messi
> 
> *no wife no kids no pets
> 
> *私设百出的灵魂伴侣AU

** -1- “Raise a glass.” **

 

他们的第一次相遇既是甜美的意外，也算得上一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

 

严格来说，Cristiano是趁经纪人忙着打电话的时候偷偷溜出来的。

在Jorge Mendes眼中他的心理年龄永远停留在未成年，就好像把他放出去呼吸那么些新鲜空气就一定会弄出点什么正常人无法摆平的乱子似的——然后那都成了Mendes的差事；好吧，他的确是一位经历了大风大浪的优秀经纪人，可带孩子绝不在他的工作范畴之内。

这可是苏黎世，本年度曼联最耀眼的新星向他抱怨过无数次，你不能把我带来一个新奇的地方又剥夺一切探索的机会。而Mendes压根没有理会他，一把按在Cristiano的肩膀上让他好好坐着别动，转身去专属休息室靠窗的角落完成他的工作。等他处理好一切转过头来想夸夸这位难得安静的大男孩，本应该老实坐在那里等候发落的曼联7号早已经不见了踪影。

Mendes此刻只想把他手里的功能机捏碎然后逼Cristiano把那些零件都吃下去。

 

这不是Cristiano第一次出席颁奖典礼，但像这样盛大且含金量高的算是头一个。他一路上都在光明正大地偷听Mendes的电话——他没把通话音量调轻又不是Cristiano的错——也七七八八对到场的各路人马有了基本的了解。

好在走廊上什么人也没有；像Cristiano一样极具探索精神的毕竟是少数，而其他球员大多都忙着更衣上妆和经纪人对流程。他则像是个不能再典型的观光客，沿着长廊慢悠悠地踱步，每过一间休息室都稍稍注意一下门上贴着的名字，遇到熟悉的、读起来好听的还会多看几眼。

然后，他面前的第17扇门就突然被人从里面打开了。

Cristiano没道理地心虚起来，而从房间里走出来的小个子在一开始甚至没注意到旁边立着一尊一米八五高的门神，直到他不经意地扭过头——

“……嗨？”Cristiano说。

这就很尴尬了，他心想，小个子球员怕是被吓得不轻，大半天什么话都没说出来，只顾盯着他的脸看。Cristiano被盯得心里直发毛，对着一个被他吓到的陌生人又不好意思发作，只得咧开嘴展现出一个标准的CR7式笑容。

小个子眨了两下眼睛，也微笑起来，带着两个酒窝的那种。

“Lionel Messi. 很高兴认识你。”

“Cristiano Ronaldo. 我的荣幸。”

他们对彼此的脸绝对不如彼此的名字熟悉，两个人心照不宣地达成了共识，点点头表示对双方的大名都早有耳闻，然后再一次陷入了长久的沉默。

Cristiano被这气氛憋得尤其难受，想着两个人待会儿在媒体区也迟早要碰上，干脆一不做二不休地向Lionel伸出手；而Lionel咬住嘴唇，迟疑了那么一下子，还是把手伸过去握上。

若不是面前的小个子怎么看都不是标准电容器该有的形状，Cristiano甚至会以为他正在经历有史以来威力最强的一次触电——他能感觉到自己生命中的某一个地方猛地突破障碍被大片大片的阳光狠狠地照亮了，他们相握的只是手而那份远甚于简单触碰的感觉在他后脑里砰地炸开，带着原因不明的惊诧、羞涩和兴奋。

待他把注意力重新放回面前小个子球员的脸上时，他才后知后觉地发现，在他脑海里波涛汹涌的那些情绪，全部来自于Lionel。

“哇哦。”

这是我的灵魂伴侣，Lionel心想。

这是我的灵魂伴侣，Cristiano默默地告诉自己。

 

历经千辛万苦的Mendes找到Cristiano时只听到了他和Lionel的一小段对话。

“Sos guapo.[*1]” - 你真好看。

“¿Perdón?” - 抱歉？

“Es guapo.” - 您真好看。

他翻了个白眼，冲过去拉住Cristiano的手臂就往回拖——他没对曼联七号带着钻石耳钉的耳朵下手已经是客气的了。看起来饱受惊吓的Lionel Messi呆立在远处，无比机械地向Cristiano摆了摆手。

来自马德拉岛的大男孩此刻就像丢了魂一样，把自己的长胳膊长腿都缩进对他身形而言过小的单人沙发里，低着头不肯看Mendes的表情。

“你是第一次被人夸好看吗？”Jorge Mendes有些无语，“还是说英文语法对你来说难度太低以至于让你想重温以前学过的西班牙语？”

Cristiano翻翻眼睛：“我刚刚见到了我的灵魂伴侣，Mendes，你得给我点私人空间。”

大经纪人一向拿他的脾气没辙，自认倒霉地摇摇头，又意识到有什么不对劲的地方：“你说谁是你的灵魂伴侣？”

“Lionel Messi.”他还是那副不想搭理人的语气，“中间名好像是Andrés……？”

Mendes觉得他可能真的要把手机捏坏了；而这一次，他大概会逼自己把零件吃下去。

 

如果可以，Mendes希望他的大脑可以自动过滤颁奖典礼上Cristiano和Lionel的那些他们自以为不为人知但其实所有人都能看到的小动作。

墨菲定律诚不欺我，他在心里哀嚎着；只可惜坐在前排的两个人没有洞悉他人内心世界的能力，甚至在Kaká上台领奖的时候靠在一起聊起了天。

之后的晚宴可怎么办……Mendes的心情几近崩溃；而谁都知道，Cristiano和Lionel绝对是会被主办方安排坐在一起的——

 

“Raise a glass!”

他们这样说着，纷纷扬起手上的酒杯向着天空的方向。

对英语一无所知的Lionel学着桌上其他人的动作，不经意地靠近身边英语还不错的人：“他们在说什么？”

“Raise a glass.”Cristiano复述了一遍，又翻译成西语在Lionel的耳朵说道，“Levantemos la copa. 为了庆祝或者纪念什么东西而举杯的意思。”

Lionel点点头，趁没有太多人注意到他们时收回高举酒杯的手，向Cristiano的方向晃了晃这黑皮诺酿造的佳品。

“那我们是不是也该小小庆祝一下？”

“庆祝什么？”

“庆祝我们遇见了彼此。”

Cristiano露出了他今晚最真挚的笑容，随着Lionel的动作也举起自己的酒杯，精致的玻璃制品在碰撞时发出清脆的声音。

远处，目睹了全程的、坐在经纪人专属餐桌的Mendes只觉得生无可恋；他扶住前额，身心疲惫地叹了口气。

 

很显然，意外是属于Cristiano和Lionel的，而灾难的部分绝对是属于Jorge Mendes的。

 

** -2- Congratulations  **

 

“¡Hala Madrid!”

身着九号白色球衣的Cristiano Ronaldo在伯纳乌的检阅下向着太阳的方向举起拳头。

坐在长凳上看现场直播的Lionel反倒是诺坎普更衣室里最淡定的那个；在队友们为皇马的未来津津乐道时，他只是双手交握扣在胸口，祈祷他灵魂伴侣在西甲的耀眼登场不是一场山雨欲来风满楼的好戏。

可即便他向来都自诩不是虔诚的教徒，Lionel还是没能预料到命运为他们安排的未来。

 

Cristiano与Lionel进入同一联赛比拼的前三年对他们中任何一个来说都算不上美好的回忆。

他们见到彼此的机会并不多，一年到头满打满算也不过十根手指能数清的频率，其中绝大多数是国家德比和各类颁奖典礼——准确地说是金球奖但在那时候经常被媒体讽刺“昙花一现”的葡萄牙人拒绝承认这个；他有几次甚至放弃了出席，也放弃了和灵魂伴侣绝无仅有的几次好好沟通的机会。

争端就这样不免俗套地一触即发，Lionel与Cristiano彻底陷入了社交层面上的怪圈，一次赛后的争吵就能导致第二次、第三次直至第无数次；不论是诺坎普还是伯纳乌，他们总会找到一个相对隐蔽的角落，给本该是灵魂伴侣间的温情时刻燃上一场熊熊大火，口舌作枪言语为剑，把两个人最不愿被对方提起的、与他们的共同职业息息相关的新账旧债都翻出来戳个对穿——

他们当时都过于年轻了，年轻到分不清所谓的灵魂伴侣究竟是命运给予的恩赐还是苦难。

“为什么是你？”身体与心理上的双重鏖战让Cristiano累到几乎说不出话来，“全世界几十亿人，为什么偏偏是你？”

留着长头发的诺坎普小王子冷冷地看了他一眼：“真高兴我不是唯一一个这样认为的。”

 

Gerard Piqué从来没有预想到这样的场景：Cristiano与Lionel——他的前队友和现队友——占据了诺坎普主队更衣室与客队更衣室交界处一个不为人知的死角，一个用着阿根廷方言一个带着葡萄牙口音，激烈地辩论着刚刚那场巴塞罗那俱乐部在主场大比分获胜的球赛；他们全程没有用到一句脏话，也没有任何涉及其他队友甚至是教练的言论，一字一句用第三人称单数的敬语向着彼此火力全开。

这太过诡异了，蓝眼睛的巴萨人心想，这两个人是什么时候相互熟悉到能靠翻对方的老本吵架这种地步的？

本着不打搅任何人的意愿，他转过身去想从另外的入口进更衣室，然后不能再巧地和另一个人——来自皇家马德里的另一个人——撞了个结结实实。Sergio Ramos被这一下撞得头昏眼花，抬头看到巴萨后卫的脸，想都没想就开口骂道：“你他妈在这干——”话没说完还被Piqué干净利落地捂了嘴。

“¡Cállate, Ramos!”- 闭嘴，Ramos！

“¡Cállate a ti, Piqué!” - 你才闭嘴，Piqué！

等两支队伍的教练带着数位安保人员赶来的时候，这一场闹剧俨然升华为皇马与巴萨间的赛后聚众斗殴现场：主演分别是好不容易被拉住的Piqué和根本不可能被拉住的Ramos；他们费了点力气才让两队人马保持安全距离，为了压住人群间的吵嚷不得不提高了声音问话：“是谁先开始的？”

被Casillas制住的Ramos白了Piqué一眼，而Piqué气昏了头，伸手指向角落里的两个人：“是他们两个先吵起来的！”

浩浩荡荡的几十个人同时看了过去，对上皇马7号与巴萨10号完全状况外的茫然神色。

 

“你们是灵魂伴侣。”

Cristiano没听出来他的教练用的是陈述句还是疑问句，本能地点头当做是给出了一个肯定的答复。Gaurdiola则一脸凝重地看着Lionel，问他：“你们知道多久了？”

“五年，”Lionel垂下脑袋盯着鞋尖，“第一次见面的时候就知道了。”

Mourinho用葡萄牙语咕哝了几句——Lionel没有听懂，但从Cristiano和巴萨教练的表情看来不是什么好的意思；他想要解释几句，而Cristiano在他发声前便果断开口：“我们不过是想让对方都变成自己喜欢的样子罢了，和俱乐部之间的恩怨无关。”

“感谢上帝，这花了你们将近五年的时间，”Mourinho皮笑肉不笑，“我们不知道，俱乐部高层也不知道，你们的保密工作倒是尤其出色。”

这次轮到Lionel抗议了：“我不觉得这是一件值得惊动教练和高层的事情。”他尝试着把话语间的不满软化下来，“我们也不会让这种事影响赛场上的表现的，我相信自己，也相信Cristiano。”

“那只是因为你们还没有缔结灵魂伴侣关系，Leo，”Guardiola做了一个深呼吸，带着近乎悲怆的语气向长椅上并肩坐着的两个大男孩解释道，“要知道，缔结关系之后，你们毋需肢体接触也可以直观感受到彼此的情绪……我不认为这能帮到你们，尤其是在赛场上。”

“您究竟想说什么？”Cristiano皱起眉头。

皇马教练显然忍受不了Guardiola迂回的表达方式，他清清嗓子，直截了当地给了两人当头一棒：“别再抱着那些浪漫主义的幻想过活了，孩子们，你敢保证自己防得住一个与你共享精神联结的对手？你敢发誓不会被灵魂伴侣脑子里的东西影响发挥？现实点吧，这是赛场，没人想看你们跨越国籍和俱乐部的鸿沟演绎苦情大戏。”

葡萄牙人——在场的年纪稍小的那个——几乎就要从长椅上跳起来了，而阿根廷人先他一步从背后勾住他的手，希冀着自己能通过精神联结安抚他即将爆发的怒火；Lionel很久没有这样碰过他了，Cristiano不合时宜地这样想起来，他们总是在争吵，刻意保持距离和肢体接触的位置，在说出每一句伤人的指控后难过地想狠狠踢自己。

“为了你们的职业前途，好好考虑一下吧，”Guardiola揉着眉心，“这种事情是我们必须和双方的高层报备的，对不起了。”

Lionel抓着Cristiano的手，轻声回答：“我们会的。”

 

在他们非本意地向现实妥协的大半年后，Lionel不请自来，出现在了伯纳乌的主队更衣室门口。

“Cris？”他小心地探出头，再三确认整个更衣室只剩下Cristiano一个人。

“如果你想来继续和我吵架，”Cristiano甚至没有抬头看他，“或者讨论什么协议的条款，那还是请回吧。我现在没有心情管这些事。”

Lionel走路的姿势有些不太自然，但是Cristiano没有过于在意；小个子球员在隔着大半个更衣室的长椅上坐下，语调里带着没有掩饰的关切：“我只是想来看看你好不好——你和Mourinho争论的声音不小，Cris，我们在隔壁都听得一清二楚。”

背对他的葡萄牙人耸耸肩膀：“我很好，好的一如既往；所以你能行行好赶紧走吗？”

“嘿，”Lionel眯起眼睛，“我是来关心你的，你能行行好收点脾气吗？”

Cristiano不耐烦地回击：“你认识我五年了，Leo，我就是脾气不好，而且会一直不好下去。你能不能别拿你们巴萨那套用在我身上，嗯？我和我的队友可没有十多年的好交情。”

“那可当然，在你心里，我就是那个被一群保护欲爆棚的教练和队友好好护在怀里受不得一点伤的西甲公主，不是吗？”

Lionel在这句话出口的那个瞬间就后悔地无可复加。他的本意是自嘲而不是控诉，但显然Cristiano领会的只有后者；葡萄牙人僵硬地转过身来，带着令Lionel心痛如绞的眼神，直视阿根廷人深色的眼睛。

“在你看来，我就是这样的人吗？”

他看起来都快哭出来了；如果可以Lionel想让时间倒流，想让他自己把那句话吃下去，想要冲自己的耳朵尖叫质问自己都做了些什么好事。Cristiano不该被他这样对待的——尽管他们之前吵得没完没了，那也总是关于足球而不是质疑彼此的人品。

他尝试着道歉：“对不起那不是我想说的——”

“那正是你所说的，”Cristiano拒绝听他把话讲完，低沉的嗓音都发起抖来，“你觉得我不尊重你，你觉得我没有把你当作一个正常的职业球员看待；那些马卡报上刊登的关于我对你看法的狗屎，你都相信了。”

“不是的，Cris，我相信你，远比你想象的还要相信你……”Lionel不敢听他再说下去了，他的灵魂伴侣看起来格外苍白无助，眼睛里仅剩的一点点神采也消失殆尽；他无比自责地站起身向Cristiano走去，但右腿传来的疼痛让他一下子无法支撑身体而失去平衡——

接住他的还是Cristiano。

“你受伤了？”他的手臂贴着Lionel的，环住巴萨10号的小身板想扶他坐回去，而Lionel疼得嘴唇打颤，两只手紧紧地抓在Cristiano的肩膀上：“……没事，小腿抽筋而已。”

肌肉痉挛的盖过了他的全部感官，Lionel一个劲地倒吸冷气，也没能感知到精神联结那头Cristiano的情绪；他们正分享着同一张长椅，而葡萄牙人尽量放轻了动作把他的右腿架在椅子上，一只手扣住Lionel新换的休闲鞋向他的身体方向压过去，突然间被Lionel按住了手臂：“你还没有接受我的道歉。”

“我要是不接受你就打算用疼痛惩罚自己？”Cristiano摇摇头，继续帮他拉伸的动作，“这也太蠢了……你更应该去看队医而不是跑来这里看我。”

“我的灵魂伴侣是你，不是其他任何人，”他说，“这没有可比性。”

Cristiano抬眼看他，长叹了一口气。

“你知道的，在我也能拿四个金球奖之前我没有办法心平气和地和你谈论这些。我不像你，Leo，我从来都不是心态平衡的人，我做不到你那样对于失利和胜利都泰然处之。”

而Lionel回问他：“所以在你看来，我就是这样的人吗？”

回应他的是Cristiano的沉默。

“所有人都说我谦逊，说我稳健，说我温驯又没有野心，”Lionel笑了起来，“我都不认识他们口中的Lionel Messi究竟是谁了，Cris；大概是个与我同名同姓的巧合吧，尤其在我取得那么些琐碎的成绩的时候。可在我失利的当口他们又在说什么呢？说我自负，说我不思进取还轻易满足；他们说我是伊卡洛斯，飞得太高以至于被阿根廷国旗上的太阳晒化了翅膀。”

“我那时候不该提你和美洲杯的，这是我不对——”

“可你说的没错，Cristiano，我没能带着阿根廷国家队走得更远那就是我的失职。”Lionel轻描淡写地讲道，“媒体永远只对他们想看到的事情倾注关心，你比我更明白这一点。”

Cristiano这一回只是点了点头，示意他继续说下去。

“我不说，和我不想，是两码事。我想要大耳朵杯，想要大力神杯，想要所有的荣誉加身，管它是隶属团队还是个人；我当然有野心，上帝啊，我早就拿了我的一生作为赌注，只为了能成为最优秀的球员，只为了对得起我自己。”他稍稍坐起身子去够Cristiano的手，“我相信你也一样，Cris，我甚至敢说我比你能想到的绝大多数人还要了解你。也正因为这个，我从来都不喜欢他们把我们之间的竞争过度私人化；这对我们之间任何一个都太不公平了，竞技运动存在的意义是为了参与者在拼搏的过程中提升自己，而不单单只是谁与谁相互追逐的悲情故事。”

他的灵魂伴侣自始至终都没有放开他的手，这大约是件好事，Lionel心想，起码他的话被Cristiano真正听进去了。而等待那人的回应并没有费他太多的耐心。

高个子球员正少有地在Lionel面前展现出自己不知所措的样子：“我只是……我不知道我该怎么处理我对你的感觉，Lionel。就像那些新闻里说的，我有足够的理由嫉妒你，甚至讨厌你，但那恰恰也是让我不由自主被你的人格魅力吸引的原因。可慕强是人的本性，同样的，我不能忍受自己喜欢你，因为这根本就是变相地承认你比我强比我更优秀而这种念头能把我逼疯。”

“我们都知道那不是事实——”

“Leo，没有人在意什么是事实，”Cristiano把他的手握得更紧，陡然做出了一个能彻底改变他人生路径的决定，“我们不应该这样下去——我的意思是，我们不该再浪费时间冲彼此大喊大叫了。我们已经认识了五年多，却还是在从不入流的小报和绯闻中相互了解，这也太讽刺了；我想知道我的灵魂伴侣究竟是怎样的人，又是什么把我们作为独立个体连系在一起……”他做了个深呼吸，深深地看向Lionel的眼睛，“我想知道，那个和各路媒体的片面解读无关的、真实存在的Lionel Messi，到底是什么样的人。”

皇马7号的真诚让Lionel不由得心慌意乱起来：“我是个糟糕透顶的灵魂伴侣，我们一见面就要吵架，而我甚至还说服你去签了那个愚蠢的协议……”

“可这不妨碍我想要更了解你的决心。”Cristiano依旧注视着他，“或许你也想试试重新认识我？”

Lionel第一次觉得他能看懂葡萄牙人眼底倒映出的那星星点点的期盼。

 

“Lionel Messi. 很高兴认识你。”

“Cristiano Ronaldo. 我的荣幸。”

 

** -3- Soul Gazed Into Soul  **

 

¿Tienes tiempo libre este fin de semana? - 你这周末有时间吗？

Lionel咬着下唇打出最后一个问号，点下发送键的那一瞬间，一个熟悉的声音从他的耳边响起。

“我天Leo你为什么会用tienes？”

92年出生的男孩生性活泼，也从来不懂控制说话的音量，这一句话在Lionel听来就像惊雷一样，吓得他差点把手机甩飞出去。他装作淡然地退出信息界面又把手机锁屏，这才扭过头去问：“怎么了，Ney？”

Neymar好奇地眨眨眼睛：“我记得阿根廷应该是用voseo变位的呀，为什么你发短信会用tienes而不是tenés？”

“你对tuteo有意见吗？”Piqué的嗓音隔着大半个房间也轰隆隆地响，“这才是纯正的西班牙语！”

Lionel无意引起队友间毫无必要的争端，他拍拍Neymar的脑袋，又拉住了想要反击的Suárez：“一个长住马德里的朋友而已，他不太清楚voseo的用法。”说罢站起身来，挎着球包几步窜到了门口，“今晚有约就不回酒店了，明天机场见，各位！”

更衣室里红蓝军团的骑士们目瞪口呆地看着他们的前锋像冲刺对方球门一般不见了人影，捧着马黛茶杯的Suárez终于沉不住气，向Neymar的方向问道：“Leo发出去的短信里都写了什么啊？”

“他就问对方这周末有没有时间啊。”

除他以外的所有人都不约而同地停下收拾东西的动作，一脸凝重地注视着完全状况外的Neymar。

巴萨的未来主席做了这样的技术总结：

“所以，Neymar，在看到Leo发短信询问一个人有没有机会与他共度周末的时候，你的第一反应不是去研究收件人是谁，而是指出他的用词不符合南美西语语法？”

巴西男孩愣了几秒，猛地把手里的棒球帽往地上一摔：“我操，Leo一定是被哪个讲castellano[*2]的混球给拐跑了！”

 

擅长半岛西语的Cristiano Ronaldo刚刚回复好Lionel的信息，就发现阿根廷人已经一个箭步冲到他的跑车副驾驶门边：“走吧。”

“……有皇马球迷在追杀你吗？”他有些诧异，又忍不住想逗逗Lionel，“这次是我们赢了，也不该吧。”

小个子球员挑起眉毛看了他一眼，没有接话，伸出手指了指驾驶室的位置：“你要是放心我的车技，这辆布加迪威航就由我代劳了，意下如何？”

爱惜车更爱惜生命的葡萄牙人识趣地高举双手，决心收回刚刚的话，从车头前绕了过去坐回他宝贵的驾驶座上；如Lionel所愿，Cristiano轻踩油门，借着理想状态下2.5秒的百公里加速离开了伯纳乌的停车场。

副驾驶位的人只顾着盯他那一侧的后视镜盯了许久，眉毛中间紧紧拧着一个结，下唇被咬得发白；Cristiano实在忍不下这诡异的气氛想要说点什么，Lionel还是先开了口。

“我和你发信息的时候被Ney看见了，”他垂下头来，假装对脚下的皮质品很感兴趣，“我不希望他们想太多，就急匆匆地走了。”

Cristiano愣了几秒才明白Lionel的“想太多”另有所指，心里突然空落落的一片：“你不想让他们知道，对吧。”

不是这样的，Lionel在心里迫切地回答道，如果可以我恨不得在认识你的那天就让所有人知道；他痛苦地斟酌了一下措辞，再又开口：“巴塞罗那是加泰罗尼亚自治区的首府，我们队的大多数队员也都是有加泰罗尼亚血统的；对他们来说，灵魂伴侣是一种远在婚姻之上的、精神层次的稳定关系。我不知道该怎么和他们解释，尤其在Gerard和Shakira缔结关系之后——他们真的很在乎这个，Cristiano，和他们讲我们的事情就像是告诉满脸期待的小孩子圣诞老人并不存在一样。我不想他们难过，更不想他们为我感到难过。”

他知道Lionel的话出自真心——也许几年前他会不屑地认为那是糖衣炮弹的伪善但毕竟时过境迁——他也尊重阿根廷人的选择，即使自己的名字在他的队伍里更像是个不可说的咒语也一样。Cristiano叹了口气，一只手把着方向盘，另一只手心向上搁在他和Leo的座椅中间，等着Lionel完全放松下来之后好牵他的手：“和我说说吧，加泰罗尼亚文化里关于灵魂伴侣的传说——我记得你也有四分之三的加泰罗尼亚血统。”

Lionel终于放弃了他维持许久的别扭姿势，他歪过身子揉了揉肩膀和脖子，然后向后倒去，把自己埋进身后的柔软靠垫——Cristiano特意给他买的那个。他拉过灵魂伴侣的手，精神联结那一头传来的温暖让他安心了不少：“我在阿根廷长大的时候其实也没怎么听过，都是去了拉玛西亚以后听Gerard和Cesc讲的。我没记错的话，灵魂伴侣的历史相当古老，早在巴塞罗那还是腓尼基人和希腊人殖民地的时候就有关于灵魂伴侣的记载；我们相对熟悉的、统一西班牙帝国的天主教双王，也是历史上很有名的一对灵魂伴侣。”

Cristiano点点头示意他对此并不陌生，于是Lionel继续说了下去：“比起欧洲的其他民族，加泰罗尼亚人被赋予灵魂伴侣的几率要高上不少；当然这只是从历史的角度上来看，到现在都已经没什么区别了，差不多都是万里挑一的比例。然后是拥有灵魂伴侣的征兆，这个你也知道——在成年之前的某一个时间点，上臂内侧会出现只有自己看得见的词语；在灵魂伴侣对彼此饱有爱意决定正式缔结关系的时候，ta说出的话里会用到那些词语。”

“我能问问你的词语是什么吗？”

“你真的想知道？”

“当然，”葡萄牙人用拇指在Lionel的手臂上轻轻地按揉着，“你是我的灵魂伴侣。”

他在“我的”这个表达方式上用了重音，这也太Cristiano了，Leo心想；他瞥了一眼自己的手臂，那三个词语自出现的那一刻就深切地印在他的记忆里：estrellas, ojos, brillar。

“群星，眼睛，闪耀。”Lionel扭过头对上Cristiano好奇的目光，“这就是我的词。”

他默读了一遍这三个单词，若有所思：“听起来像是一首诗，可惜我不是诗人。”然后做了一个深呼吸，又开口问道，“你想知道我的吗？”

Lionel仍然注视着他，没有移开视线。

Esperar, decir, escuchar，他放慢了语速、一字一顿地念出来，“等待，讲述，倾听；也能看作是某种鼓励人心的格言，不是吗？”

小个子球员没有做出回答，而他不需要精神联结也能猜到那人在思考什么，因为他也在做同样的事情——如果灵魂伴侣是被强制要求缔结关系的，他们的俱乐部会如何表态？如果他们没有在为需要直面交锋的俱乐部效力，也没有被精神联结威胁到职业前途，他们的关系会有什么不一样？如果命运给了他们这样一次机会，他们在缔结关系的时候会说些什么？又会看到些什么？

如果他们之间的灵魂伴侣关系不会给彼此带来这样深切的困扰，那该有多好。

这句话大概被Lionel在无意识间讲出来了，因为Cristiano按下了故障警报灯的按钮，直接将车靠在路肩停下，带着他无比熟悉的那种难过又强装镇定的眼神看向Lionel。

“对不起。”他觉得自己的鼻子有些发酸，“我没有不想和你成为灵魂伴侣的意思。”

“你知道我的词是在什么时候出现的吗？”Cristiano像在问他又像在问他自己，“那次手术以后，麻醉刚刚失去药效的时刻；我是亲眼看着那三个词语的印迹一点一点显现的。”

而Lionel不需要他提醒也知道他所指的是哪一场手术。

“我猜那次心脏手术改写了我的命运；倘若不做手术，也许早在遇见你以前，我就会在某场比赛中因为心跳过快而猝——”

“我也一样。”Lionel没让他把那个词说完，“只是缺了点戏剧性——或者按你的标准来看是更具戏剧性——我在拉玛西亚每给自己打一针生长激素，那些字迹就更明显一些……直到我长到了现在这么高才停下。”

他们对视良久，忽地笑出声来。两个人都笑得太过放肆，致使酸痛的不光是肌体记忆所调动的肌肉组织，还有他们通红的几乎渗出液体的眼角。

 

最后的最后，在马德里空无一人的偏僻公路上，在Cristiano的身边，Lionel这样郑重其事地告诉他。

“比起与我生死相依的灵魂伴侣，我更希望你能做伯纳乌那片绿茵场上的国王。”

Cristiano只是笑笑：“我已经是了，你呢？”

“我？”他闭上眼睛，扬起一侧的嘴角，然后笃定地开口，“我会守着我的红蓝军团，在诺坎普等你们大驾光临。”

 

** -4- On My Own **

 

Lionel走进房间的时候得到了在场每一个人的注目礼；倒不是说他平时不受关注，但皇家马德里的全体成员也实在是从未期待过这位巴萨前锋的登门造访。

而他自己也感到分外尴尬，在过来的路上他甚至花了几秒钟思索了一番活着离开银河战舰更衣室大门的可能性，像这样只被盯着看已经是预想中最好的结果了；Lionel心里有些发毛，在几个备选方案里纠结了一小下，还是毕恭毕敬地张口：“请问Cristiano在吗？”

回答他的是一片吸气声，被叫到名字的男人大概是淋浴结束没多久，只穿了运动裤从储物柜旁边走出来，肩膀上还搭着一条毛巾，把他头发上滴落的水珠都吸附进去。Lionel在心里给Cristiano若隐若现的好身材比了一个赞，自如地把自己的手递过去，专注地看着男人的眼睛。

“记者告诉我你有些不太高兴。”

这不是废话吗，Cristiano翻了个白眼，但还是认命地伸出双手让Lionel松松地握住：“我们输了比赛，自然没有高兴的理由。”

“但你依旧表现出色。”Lionel尝试着安抚他 躁动的神经，“我可能没有资格和你说这个，我只是不希望你折磨自己。”

“放心，我已经过了一心态失衡就推你们教练的年纪了。”Cristiano听起来仍在气头上，话语间的口气却令人意外的柔和了不少，比起生气更像是在赌气。Lionel也没再解释，抽出手拍拍他的肩膀，转身离开了这片是非之地。

麻烦你了Cristiano，他在心里默默道歉，你的队友看起来也不是省油的灯。

 

“Cris，”Ramos艰难地开口，“你是不是应该解释一下这个情况？”

半晌才意识到自己惹了个不小的麻烦的Cristiano只好赔个笑脸，学着酒店迎宾小姐的样子向更衣室大门的方向摊开双手：“刚才这位是Lionel Andrés Messi，来自阿根廷，效力于巴塞罗那足球俱乐部——”

“可太谢谢您了，”Mercelo翻了个白眼，“若不是您的提醒我们都不知道刚刚的比赛是被谁把我们的后防线踢了个人仰马翻。”

“……好吧他可能是我的灵魂伴侣。”

Casillas几乎要抄起手里的球包往Cristiano脸上招呼：“可能？我们在这儿劝个半天都没用，和他拉个手就能让你一秒钟消气，你管这叫‘可能是灵魂伴侣’？”

“这不重要，各位！”Cristiano举起双手做投降状，“这真的不重要！我们不可能缔结灵魂伴侣关系，早在几年前就和两家俱乐部都签过协议了。”

“你疯了？”

“那可是你的灵魂伴侣！”

处于各种意义上风口浪尖的葡萄牙人没再说什么，在队友们的不解和质问中走回自己的柜子，随便拿了一件T恤套头穿上；等更衣室里重又安静下来，他才再次开口。

“我以为你们都是自由主义的忠实簇拥。” Cristiano用手掌搓了搓脸，叹了一口气，“这世界上也没有那么多的‘一生一世一双人’来让大众自我感动。我和Florentino Pérez不对盘不是一天两天的事情了，他当然不会放过任何一个能拿来压我的机会，况且被这个协议一并捆绑的还有隔壁诺坎普的小狮子；皇马和巴萨的各位高层都难能可贵地同仇敌忾着，你们觉得我和Leo还有什么能做的？”

他不确定这样的说辞在他的队友们看来能不能讲得通——Cristiano不擅长绕着圈子说话，这一点大家有目共睹。对他来说，把他们不能缔结关系的深层次缘故简要地解释给这么一大群人听实在太难，直接从协议角度入手也是相对合适的选择；他和Lionel用了数场国家德比（包括赛后的交集和球赛本身）的时间才无奈答应了双方俱乐部的条件——不能公开灵魂伴侣身份，不能有超过朋友范畴的亲密行为（说得好像他们真的能监督这个似的），以及最重要的，不能缔结灵魂伴侣关系。顺便一提，最初的那个版本甚至还写了一条“不能成为朋友”，这也直接导致了阿根廷人难得在诺坎普耍了回大牌：他干脆利落地冲到巴萨主席面前把那几张纸撕了，而看傻眼的Cristiano不方便出声只得在心里大声喝彩。

刚刚一直托着下巴看戏的威尔士人倒是第一个把Cristiano的话消化了个干净：“放轻松，伙计，我们没有批判你的意思。可问题是，你确定这是你和Messi都想要的吗？拥有一位灵魂伴侣但不缔结关系绝不是什么轻松的抉择——”他有些困扰地咬住下唇，选了一个比较温和的说法：“这值得吗？”

“为了足球什么都值得。”Cristiano摇摇头，“好吧，这是个早被用滥的理由，但是精神连结这种东西在体育竞技领域实在不讨喜——对于职业运动员可以说是毁灭性的打击了。我们都是踩着自己的血和肉一步一步走到现在的，该放弃的也强留不了。”

他的队友们都在用一种看路边被遗弃的小奶狗的眼神看他，这让Cristiano浑身上下都很不自在——这是他和Lionel的共识，也是他们商讨许久做出来的决定，所谓自作自受也是这个道理，他于情于理都不接受因此而生的怜悯。而Ramos看起来又尤其难过，就像那个拥有一个注定失去的灵魂伴侣的人是他一样难过，他甚至从房间另一头特意跑到他身边来抱了他一下，这才放心地、晃晃悠悠地出了更衣室的门。

而足够了解他的巴西人从一开始放弃了说服Cristiano这种毫无意义的尝试，他头疼地在毛绒绒的爆炸发型里抓了抓，也想不出什么能说的，只好拿过自己的包跟着其他队员一起先行离开，调侃似的自言自语：“竟然都开始管他叫Leo了，我都错过了什么[*3]……”

陪他留到最后的是James，大概是刚来西甲不久的关系，他从不吝啬分享自己的看法也格外擅长倾听。Cristiano提起包，向他勾勾手指头：“走吧？”

哥伦比亚人没头没脑地来了一句：“你们签的那份协议，有时间限制吗？”

“到我们离开西甲为止。”

James少年老成地叹了口气。

“真是太可惜了，我一直都觉得你们两个挺般配的。”

Cristiano耸耸肩膀，摆出一副既来之则安之的表情，跟着哥伦比亚小子走出房间，左转向停车场的方向进发。

站在右手边的James再三确定了他们是在诺坎普的客场，纠结半天还是问了一声：“你不回酒店吗，Cris？”

他冲James潇洒地摆摆手：“我住民宿。”

 

“相信我，我的确理解你对电影完全不感兴趣，”Cristiano头疼地在电视柜里四处翻找着，“但是你起码为了招待客人什么的备上几张碟吧？还是你那群巴萨队友来这儿就只和你打FIFA？”

Lionel倒在沙发上伸了个懒腰：“谁知道呢……我通常比完赛回来就洗洗睡了，哪有你这么难伺候，还要看会儿娱乐节目放松身心。”

“不然我做梦都是在跟人踢球踢个一宿——等等，你这儿竟然有当年Les Misérables[*4]来西班牙巡演时候出的录像？”

“嗯……你说的是Los Miserables那本书还是？”

“音乐剧。”

他假装冥思苦想了几分钟，等Cristiano把一切都收拾妥当拿着遥控器和一床小毯子坐到他的身边，才不急不慢地开口：“我也不记得了，谁和我说这一版的选角和舞美都不错，希望我能借此机会提高一下艺术修养之类的。”

Cristiano给他送去一个“不用想都知道”的白眼。

“他为什么穿得这么——衣衫褴褛？”

“他显然是个囚犯，Leo。”

“那可真可怜，不过他有把好嗓子，远超过你，Cris。”

“多谢恭维。”

“不客气，我觉得那个小伙子长得尤其像Gerard，只是他没有那么高。”

“……你就不能稍微入戏一点吗？”

Lionel如Cris所愿安静了下来，他，一如既往地，很难对于足球以外的事物倾注关心，哪怕他的灵魂伴侣正坐在他身边也改变不了这一点。他的注意力早在方汀撕心裂肺地哭诉Soñé una vida时候就游离于电视机的屏幕之外，想集中精力陪着Cris看上一会儿，却只能努力地睁大眼睛，实在太困就闭上几秒再睁开，这样周而复始折腾许久，还是靠着Cris的肩膀睡着了。

Cristiano一瞬间不知道该做什么——感谢Leo撑得够久，正巧放到第一幕的最后一曲Sale el Sol，也不知道他听着这么激昂的旋律是怎么睡着的。Cris用一只手臂环住Leo，另一只摸索着毯子上的遥控器想把电视直接关掉，可他握着遥控器的手还没举起来，就被艾潘妮带着希望和心碎的歌声卸掉了浑身的力气。 

 

 

> Le quiero y cuando rompe el día
> 
> 我爱他 可破晓时分
> 
> Él se va y el río es solo un río
> 
> 他就会远去 河水也平平无奇
> 
> Sin noches no hay luces en mi vida
> 
> 夜幕褪尽 光明和色彩
> 
> Se queda sin colores y yo vuelvo a estar perdida
> 
> 被一并带离 我再次陷入迷茫

 

Cris眨眨眼睛，眼泪顺着他下睫毛的弧度极缓慢地滑了下来，直达嘴角又被他抿了进去，他才意识到自己在哭。

屏幕里艾潘妮的悲恸被他下意识地中停了，他自己的难过却是怎么都停不下来。Cristiano甚至收回了Lionel肩膀上的手，让他从沙发借力倚在自己身上，生怕无意间的肌肤相触会让那种不可言状的低落情绪影响身旁熟睡着的人。他逼迫自己花心思在别的事上，想想绿茵草地上的足球和球门，想想欧冠联赛国家德比还有世界杯，好像他人生里再找不到什么东西是和Lionel Messi没有一点关系那样。可他的眼泪淌得更凶了，拿大拇指的指甲抠在虎口上也没用，只得紧紧咬住嘴唇，拿出他赛场上时刻准备和人干架的气力掐着自己的指节和掌心，一边施力一边在心里痛骂James说什么不好偏偏一再强调自己和Leo有多般配。我们当然般配，Cristiano无声地吸了一下鼻子，不论是球路还是战术，奖项或者荣誉，都没有比我们两个更般配的人了；不般配的人也不可能互为灵魂伴侣。他耷拉着眉毛，努力克制自己靠耸动肩膀来调整呼吸的尝试；Lionel是他必定要失去的人，他们应该是对手，就只是对手，站在球场的对立面，让竞争和不服输的本性带着他们一路向上，哪怕在最后分道扬镳也没有关系。

他做了一个深呼吸，侧过头用棉质的衣物蹭掉脸上的泪水，然后小心翼翼地隔着一层布料把Leo搂到怀里来，沉沉睡去。

 

他是被从Lionel那儿传来的一阵焦虑惊醒的。

“你的手怎么青了这么一大块？”

“……昨天在更衣室里被柜门夹了一下。”

Leo也没有完全清醒，半睁着惺忪的睡眼从他的手一路向上，盯着他的脸观察了半响：“为什么你的眼睛也又红又肿的？”

对这个问题准备充分的Cristiano毫不心虚地开口：“熬夜把剧全都看完了。”

Lionel揉揉眼睛，对Cris的应答照单全收：“最后他们都怎么样了？”

“是个好结局。”

“名字都叫做悲惨世界，还会有好结局？”

“当然。”他违心地微笑道，“他们付出了那么多，理应得到一个好结局。”

 

** -5- Help Me Say Goodbye **

 

Cristiano从来都不喜欢冬天，马德里的冬天不比巴塞罗那地中海气候的恩赐，而Lionel向来以怕冷的性子示人。

 

“我们做吧。”他把全身的重量都压在Cris身上，手掌从对方身体两侧伸下去攀住高个子男人的肩背，双颊带着玫瑰红葡萄酒的色泽，“Cristiano，你到底在害怕什么？”

Cristiano的声音几不可闻：“可亲吻是缔结灵魂伴侣关系的唯一途径。”

“没事我们可以不接吻。”

“Leo，我做不到，你知道我喜欢——”

Lionel的手已然紧紧地按住他的嘴唇。

“不要说那句话，算我求你。”大概是酒精沉淀的缘故，阿根廷人的眼角被彻彻底底地熏红了，“你要是讲出来，我们就必须分开了。”

Cristiano歪过脑袋，手掌覆上Lionel的脸颊，把沾湿在他额前的碎发归顺回去。他收回了手，专注地听Cristiano说话：“我可以骗过我的经纪人、我的教练、我的队友……甚至是我自己。但我不可能骗得过你。”他用拇指指肚在Leo的太阳穴上轻轻地画着圈，“你对我有感觉吗？”

“你是Cristiano Ronaldo，”Lionel侧过头，畏惧寒冷一样把脸埋进Cristiano温暖的手掌里，反问道：“这世界上有谁会不喜欢你呢？”

这是个彻头彻尾的谎言，Cris心想，我这一生再也不会找到第二个像你一样待我的伴侣了。

他学着刚刚的Lionel那样，手指划过他柔软的双唇然后再盖住；Lionel深色的瞳仁里映着他仓惶又茫然的神情，像是在期待什么。他闭上了眼睛。

葡萄牙人的睫毛碰过他的脸，古希腊雕塑一般标志的鼻尖也抵在他的上面——他其实没那么喜欢自己的鼻子，那种讽刺的小插画里总把它做得尤为突出生怕读者认不出这个大鼻子阿根廷人是Lionel Messi一样——他能感受到温热的吐息，代替了寒冷，掠过自己的人中部位；他知道Cristiano正隔着自己的手掌给他一个只属于灵魂伴侣的亲吻，而他这辈子大概也只有这一次机会能被这样无附加条件的爱所包围。

Cristiano最后还是终止了这个吻，收回手和嘴唇，把Lionel拉至自己胸口的位置：“好可惜，我永远都不会知道你的嘴唇尝起来是什么味道了。”

“那就留个念想吧。”Lionel苦笑道，“不会是你喜欢的触感，我开始留胡子了。”

小个子的足球运动员听着Cristiano缓慢的心跳声，壮胆一样数到十下，装作若无其事地开口。

“我们该办个宴会，像我们第一次见面的那种，只有我们两个人。”

“好。”

“我不太喜欢静态葡萄酒的口感，换成Cava怎么样？你会喜欢吗？”

“你喜欢就好。”

Cristiano用手捧住他的脸，假装不去在乎他们周身溢出的悲伤。

“开心点，我们终于要把身上的风筝线剪断了。”

 

他们的最后一次聚会约在皇家马德里连续第三次捧起欧冠奖杯之后的某个晚上。

Cristiano穿着一件尤其好看的白衬衫——Lionel不太确定是白衬衫本身足够好看还是被Cristiano的脸和古铜色的皮肤衬的好看——神色如常地邀他进门，他精心布置过的也不是惯用的大理石餐桌，而是露台上的那一张，在暖色调的灯光下带着温润的光，大抵是用了某样名贵的高级木材，防水又不蛀虫的那种。

“前阵子好风好雨，直到今天晚上才有这么漂亮的星空；我们也是运气好，早一天或者晚一天，也许都看不到这么亮的星星。”

Cristiano在他对面坐下，指了指上方的天空。

星星，Lionel上臂内侧的第一个词，就被他这样轻描淡写地带出来了；可Leo什么感觉都没有：没有突如其来的心跳加速，也没有皮肤灼伤一般火辣辣的痛——你究竟在期待什么，他在心里对自己说，你以为到这个地步你们还有选择吗？

为了圆他做过的承诺，Lionel也是正装出席，他选的是墨绿色的礼服——原本为来年金球奖颁奖典礼准备的那套，而正襟危坐在Cristiano的对面第一次让他觉得浑身都无比不自在起来。他尝试着随Cris的目光仰望群星，但压在他肩膀上的垫肩部分好似有千斤重，沉得他不知所措，只得作罢。

Cristiano没有太过在意他的沉默寡言。他若无其事地收回游离在上空和Lionel身上的目光，挽起袖子，向Leo大致介绍了几道亲自准备的菜式：法式长条面包切片配鸡肝酱，芦笋蘑菇，蟹肉沙拉，酸甜鳕鱼。比不上米其林星级餐厅里的盛宴，他有些抱歉地解释道，只能算酒馆里大众口味的tapas[*5]。Lionel不可能介意这个，但他胃里的翻江倒海又一次卷土重来，把他因没吃午饭引起的那一点点食欲都消磨得一干二净。他强压下腹部的不适，把食物一口一口送进嘴里，然后毫无保留地赞美了一番Cristiano的厨艺，出自真心。

Cristiano花了更多的时间看Lionel吃饭而不是解决自己盘中的食物，这让阿根廷人不由得心虚起来；他真的快要吐出来了，不论是难过还是紧张还是其他什么乱七八糟的情感远远超越了他所能承受的阈值。葡萄牙人也许看出来了，也许没有；他一如既往地带着笑意，在Lionel又咽下一块面包的时候起身带了一瓶菲斯奈特桃红起泡葡萄酒回到桌边。

Cristiano手法娴熟地开启酒瓶，变魔术一样又掏出两支纤长的郁金香杯开始倒酒：“是你喜欢的Cava。本来有朋友给我带了葡萄牙原产的Filipa Pato 3B Rosé，但是我不确定那种味道能不能讨你喜欢，就还是依你的意思挑了这瓶Rosé Cava。”

“看起来你对桃红葡萄酒真是情有独钟。”

“你该看看这种酒的颜色多么衬你的皮肤。”

Cristiano真挚地注视着他的眼睛，将酒杯递还给他。

在接过酒的一瞬间，Lionel反倒完完全全地平静了下来；无论是他的大脑，还是翻腾的胃，此刻都安宁着，只等自己一声令下，作出他早些年就应该固守的抉择。

 

他向着星光闪烁的黑夜举起手中的酒杯。

“Raise a glass.”Lionel努力不遵照西语的习惯读成颤音，而是舌尖向下抵住齿根，按Cristiano教过他的那样念，然后放下酒杯，看着他颤动的上睫毛，喃喃道：“Al pasado.”

举杯，敬过往。

他极其小心地绕过木桌，拥抱着迟迟没有坐下的Cristiano，避开裸露在空气中的皮肤。他能感受到葡萄牙人的手臂在自己肩背处收紧，没有像往常那样一路向上轻抚他的脖颈和发尾，就仅仅是放在那里。他们能听到自己的精神联结那部分本能似的尖声叫嚣着触碰、亲吻和其他诸如此类的肌肤之亲，但没有人这么做——他们不能前功尽弃，他们不被允许。

Lionel最终还是当了那个先放手的罪人；他几乎是落荒而逃，没有说任何客套话，快步走出了这座他无比熟悉的马德里大宅，更不敢回头看他灵魂伴侣的反应。

Cristiano也不曾抬头注视对方离开，他还保持着两人拥抱时候的姿态，只是稍稍抬起眼，把视线聚焦在和他一样被留下的酒杯。

“Raise a glass.”

他将Lionel郁金香杯中的粉红色起泡酒一饮而尽。

 

Lionel连夜赶回了巴塞罗那，在马德里多停留一天——哪怕是一小时甚至一分钟——都会让他通过各种匪夷所思的方式睹物思人。他脚步虚浮，踉踉跄跄地走进家门，点亮客厅里所有的灯具，想拿遥控器推出那次音乐剧之夜后一直被遗忘的光碟，颤抖的手指则诚实地滑到了“继续播放”的选项。

而那个灰头土脸的女孩子唱的每一句词，都带着冰激凌小勺的形状，随着旋律极缓慢地、一勺接着一勺地，剜去他的心脏。

 

 

> Le quiero y sin embargo entiendo 
> 
> 我爱他 却也明白
> 
> Que por él mi vida es un engaño
> 
> 所有的一切 只是在欺骗自己
> 
> No existo y él sigue con su vida
> 
> 若我消失 他的生命仍将继续
> 
> Feliz en ese mundo que jamás conoceré
> 
> 他生命中的美好 我永远无法感受
> 
> Le quiero, le quiero
> 
> 我爱他 我爱他
> 
> Pero eso es solo para mí
> 
> 却不过是一厢情愿

 

Lionel从来都没有忘记Cristiano那时通红的眼睛和发青的指印；也怪他太好骗太过愚钝，一定得在三年后的这个时间点才发掘真相。他从来没有这么想哭，眼眶紧紧绷着涨得酸疼，但是一滴泪都流不出来。

又过了半晌，他终于回过神来，拿着以前和Cris一起盖的小毯子，缩成一团把自己包裹起来。厚重的压抑感掩住了口鼻让Lionel几乎透不过气，可他的眼睛还是直直地朝着电视机的方向，用他前所未有的专注把这个故事看完。

那是Cristiano曾经许诺他的好结局。

 

** -6- Rewrite The Stars **

 

他在地上坐了将近半分钟才惊觉自己好像是被谁给推到了，当时正全力冲刺重心放在前身，而失去平衡之后几乎就是狠狠地往草地上钻，借着衣服的摩擦力才稳住身体，给黑白条纹的队服染上了好些绿色。不远处站着好几个人，其中那个大概是撞倒自己的高个子罪魁祸首在张牙舞爪地给裁判解释些什么。

“还好吗？”因为是客场没有穿红蓝球衣的巴萨10号半跪在他身边，活脱脱在给他行骑士礼。

Cristiano挠挠头发又动了动手脚，不觉得有什么值得对方满脸担忧的问题：“我没事，拉我起来吧。”

Lionel点点头，站起身把手递给Cristiano想借他一臂之力。他也下意识地拉住伸过来的手，臀和大腿后侧还未来得及发力，就被表情更加难看的阿根廷人重新按倒在草地上。

“你受伤了？”他连声音都打着颤，“有没有伤到腿？膝盖小腿和脚踝有感觉吗？”

Cristiano此刻不需要什么精神联结也能直观地感受到灵魂伴侣的惊慌失措，他的手被紧紧扣住按在左胸口，而Lionel正用他空闲的另一只手在Cris的腿上拍打着，举手抬足间的架势不像个前锋倒更像是尽职尽责的队医在处理突发状况。Lionel大概说得没错，他后知后觉地在自己混乱的感官里找到了被肾上腺素冲淡许多的疼痛，再顺着神经元的传递倒推着发现这疼痛的源头——

“脸上的擦伤，”Cristiano偏过头，给Lionel指他看不太清楚的那一侧脸，“不会影响职业前途的。”

Lionel长长地出了一口气，松懈了身子跪坐在他身边，也没放开紧攥着Cristiano的手：“……会破相。”

他的手指清清凉凉的，生怕细菌会感染Cristiano脸上渗着血珠的地方，只在伤口四周轻轻滑动。Cristiano突然很想抱抱他，就像他们过去在清冷的大房子里做过的那样；在队友面前，在裁判面前，在球迷和媒体面前；在全世界面前。

可那不过是肖想。闻讯赶来的队医和纷纷涌上前的队友连带着尤文图斯的吉祥物——耶稣基督啊那可是一只斑马——都在Cristiano身边围了个水泄不通。Lionel识趣地离开，跑回巴萨队友们聚集的位置，为球赛的继续而时刻保持状态。

他们在身体接触时产生的精神连结从最开始到现在一直都在变化着，Lionel直到今天才郑重地意识到这一点。他们早已经过了患得患失的年纪，精神联结里对方的情绪流也不再像初识那会儿疯狂寻找着属于自己的存在感，而是简简单单地在那里出现，就好像树上长叶子枝头结果子那样符合自然界的规律并且——无比自然。

Lionel被自己这个念头吓了一跳，因为这个形容太过精准，而他——严格来说是他们两个——从来都没预想过这个。精神联结是阻止他们缔结关系的最大原因，对方思绪在自己的脑海中存在感太强势必会影响发挥，所以他们在球场上接触甚少，通常只有在比赛结束之后才会找到彼此，触碰彼此，让相通的情绪流给彼此都带来正面的反馈并藉此调整心态。

如果，他是说如果，精神联结不再会给他们在赛场上的表现带来负面影响，那么……

裁判吹响了哨声。

比赛结束之后，Piqué蹲下身子，从放满冰块的冷柜里扒拉出两瓶水，一瓶拿在手里另一瓶抛给Lionel；阿根廷人送上一个感激的笑容，小口小口地用冰凉的液体滋润嘴唇和喉咙。

“今天心情不错嘛，”高大的蓝眼睛男人和他打趣道，“和许久不见的老对手过招，感觉怎么样？”

Lionel也只是礼貌地笑笑，没有正面回答。

 

国家队集训的时候，Sergio Ramos和他说过这样一段话。

“你知道Cristiano和Lionel认识这么久都没有缔结灵魂伴侣关系是为什么吗？”面前的皇马队长从来没有这样冷静过，“因为我们，Gerard，因为我们当时就是这么该死的蠢，一定要拼个输赢。”

他上前一步，双手紧紧握住Piqué的小臂，眉眼间带着几乎悲怆的神情：“你该看看的，看看他们仅仅作为灵魂伴侣站在一起的时候是什么样子，看看他们注视着彼此的眼神里藏了多少东西……他们本可以成为很般配的一对的。”

他的话在几个月后回归俱乐部之后的某一次庆功会上得到了应验。

“Geri，我知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁，我认识了他十年有余……”Lionel晃着手中的Sangría，努力抬起嘴角做出一个笑脸，“可我还是把他从身边推开了。”

而Piqué有时候会想，当年在拉玛西亚因为手臂上出现的字迹兴奋到不知所措的男孩，和现在笑起来比哭还难看的Lionel，究竟是不是同一个人。

 

他们随着队友的步伐回到更衣室，冲掉身上的汗水再换上常服；大巴车停靠在路边，昏黄的灯光勉勉强强照亮了路肩。Lionel在上车前习惯性地抬头望天，深秋时节的夜空肃穆而干净，光污染的缺失更衬托出星空的美好。

他在落座之后才注意到反方向车道上倒映着一道被拉长的人影，灯光的角度过分扭曲了那人一向引以为傲的好身段，Lionel推开窗户，试探性地喊：“Cristiano？”

被叫到名字的葡萄牙人迟疑了几秒，还是一路小跑到了Lionel那侧的车窗下。条件反射一般，Lionel伸出手去牵住Cristiano的，问他：“明天有什么安排吗？”

Cristiano直直地看向他的眼睛，微微张嘴又立刻紧紧地抿住，强撑着让嘴角弯出一个近似于微笑的弧度，声音放得极低：“……有训练。”

托这辆大巴车高底盘的福，这是Lionel第一次需要低着头看Cristiano的场合；他的头发依旧在发胶的作用下梳理得整整齐齐，鬓角和下颚依旧刮得很干净，除了外套上俱乐部的logo挑不出什么和以前不一样的地方。他没来由地松了口气，示意Cristiano他了解了，然后紧了紧他握着那人的手：“回去的路上注意安全。”

“你也一样，”Cristiano弯了弯手指扣在Lionel的掌心，“一路平安。”

大巴车没预兆地发动了起来，在Lionel反应过来之前他们的精神联结就已经断开了，发动机愈发响亮的轰鸣意味着车子的提速，Lionel透过窗户也只看得见远处的人向他挥手道别。

“Leo？”他正前方的Piqué迫切地寻求他的注意，“Leo！听我说！”

Lionel茫然地看向他，毛绒绒的男人讲话掷地有声：“那是你的灵魂伴侣！你爱他！你得带他回家！”

我的理智一定是被遗忘在安联球场的草地上了，Lionel心想。他一部分的自我意识还在反复思索着Gerard的话，而另一部分正高声喊着“停车！”并在司机紧急刹车的那一瞬间拉住头顶的置物架做了一个引体向上，直接从身边Suárez的大腿上翻过去冲破才开了一半不到的车门。

“我怎么从来不知道Leo在赛场外也能这么灵活。”

Luis Suárez嘴上这么抱怨着，身体还是很诚实地往窗户的方向挪近了些。

 

** “¡Espérame, Cristiano!” - 等等，Cristiano！ **

背对灯光向停车场走去的高挑男人停下了脚步。

** “Dímelo a mí. Estoy escuchando.” - 告诉我那句话。我正在听呢。 **

他转过身来；Lionel知道自己赌赢了。

这和他三十多年来所经历过的任何事情都不尽相似，唯一一个能称得上有比较意义的也不过他和Lionel电光火石般的初次相遇。葡萄牙人心脏搏动的频率快到他几乎站不稳脚跟——一个有高强度健身习惯的人在非运动状态下绝对做不到这个更别提他早八百年就通过手术解决了心跳过速问题；上臂内侧 “esperar, decir, escuchar” 的字迹像是被火舌舔过，炽热地发着烫还带一点点伤口愈合的刺痛和痒。Cristiano曾经在梦里或白日梦里无数次期待过那三个词从Lionel口中说出的场景，但没有一次现在这样，和Lionel Messi的球路同出一辙的干净利落、势不可挡，暗淡的灯光甚至给他的周身都染上了一种孤胆英雄的悲壮。

这是他的灵魂伴侣在向他求爱，这种认知让Cristiano浑身战栗；那个他熟悉又没那么熟悉的小个子球员两只手交缠在一起握着，抿住一侧的下唇像是在抑制自己快要咬上手指头的焦虑，可他深色的眼睛始终是亮晶晶的，把都灵秋夜的所有星光都留在了瞳仁里那样，在他的生命里熠熠生辉。

Cristiano迈开脚步，在距离Lionel一步之遥的地方停下，那句命中注定的爱语在他的舌尖跳起了舞。

** “Puedo ver todas las estrellas del cielo en tus ojos y ellas solo brillan para mi.”  **

** 我能在你的眼睛里看到漫天的星斗，而它们仅仅为我一人闪耀着。 **

在最后一点意识被汹涌的情绪流淹没的那一刻，Cristiano在他灵魂伴侣的嘴唇上尝到了血液的腥甜和眼泪的咸涩；也许还有果糖的甜香，如果再给他一些时间细细品尝的话。

 

大巴车内靠近Lionel和Cristiano那一侧的窗户上拥着大半个红蓝军团，车厢内涌动着热闹的空气，就连最为无辜的司机也打开了车窗偷偷探出头来。

“……真是俗套的告白。”

“足够动人了，我当年和我老婆缔结关系的时候只说了一句Te amo。”

“可我还是觉得Ronaldo是个混蛋。”

“那他也是个浪漫的混蛋！”

这些占据最佳观赏位置看第一手直播的幸运儿都是无比挑剔的看客，多嘴多舌地给予不甚满意的评论（尤其针对前皇马队员），又在Lionel扑到Cristiano身上热烈拥吻的时候尖叫出声；其中的几个甚至被感动地热泪盈眶，捧着脸高喊真爱不死。

而Lionel与Cristiano正上方的夜空此刻亮如白昼，超新星爆炸一般清楚地映着一整座由老特拉福德和诺坎普的两个半场组成的球场投影，十八岁的Cristiano Ronaldo和十六岁的Lionel Messi面对各自主场的球门在中场线上相向而立；他们脚下生风地带着一只足球穿过形形色色的对手，避过以粉碎他们未来为目的的恶意攻击，在现实的桎梏间步履维艰，依旧是咬着牙杀出一条血路，在同一时刻用同样漂亮的挑射把球送进了球门。

Lionel与Cristiano在球门前立定，算准了拍子一般缓缓转过身来——

偌大的足球场上，汹涌的人群里，他们只看得见彼此。

 

“各位，能不能别光忙着看热闹？”Paulo Dybala满脸的恨铁不成钢，把大巴车的铁皮外壳拍得咚咚作响，“我们都帮着挡了半天媒体了，你们就不能行行好把这对苦命鸳鸯带走？随便去哪里都好，他们挡在马路中央一边发着光一边抱着哭也不是个事儿啊！”

 

** -7- Bring Him Home **

 

“先生，我暂时没有意愿离开我的家庭，我的未来不用您费心。”男孩的怀里紧紧揽着一只足球，头都没有抬一下，“我可以假设您也是他们请来劝我的？”

Lionel轻轻笑了两声，引得卷发男孩有点不满：“您笑什么？”

他蹲下身，单腿跪着，让自己和开腿坐在草地上的男孩保持一样的高度：“和我说说你为自己规划的未来？”

“葡萄牙最好的足球运动员。”

“你明明能够成为全世界最好的，为什么要把自己局限在葡萄牙？”

男孩终于愿意赏个正脸看他，眼睛里惊喜的光没有盖住防备的神色：“您这话当真？”

“当然。”Lionel试探着伸出手去，“我可以向你证明这一点。”

卷发男孩迟疑了一小阵子，Lionel不知道他是在怀疑自己还是自己说的话——也许两者兼并，最终还是拉住他的手站起身来。男孩——或者称他是少年更好一些，Lionel想着，手臂和腿都带着刚刚开始抽条的模样，瘦长却极有力气，和数年健身后练成的当代海格力斯分明是两种观感。

像是要试探他一样，小Cris抛下怀里的足球，以一个在他年龄能做到的极其刁钻的角度传向Lionel的方位又被对方轻松截下。他这才放下戒心，蹬蹬蹬地跑来：“您准备带我去哪儿？”

Lionel带着球小跑了几步又传了回去：“去英格兰。英格兰曼彻斯特。”

“先生，我们得过比斯开湾，再渡一次英吉利海峡，才能到大不列颠岛的领土，光靠走可不行……”男孩猛地停了下来。

极具年代感的建筑物正前方，一行正红色大写字体的 MANCHESTER UNITED 印入眼帘。

毫无来由的振奋让他没花时间思考就捡起足球跟着Lionel走进了老特拉福德体育场，一场激烈的比赛正如火如荼地进行着，而他们耳朵里听到的都是一声声近乎咆哮的呐喊——

“Ronaldo进球了！Cristiano Ronaldo创造了奇迹！”

被叫到名字的男孩完完全全地怔住了。

“那就是你，解说员口中的奇迹，曼联球迷们的欢呼，都属于你。”Lionel凑到他的耳边，一字一顿，“这是你一举成名的地方。”

年幼的Cristiano蹲在草地上注视着大雨中伏地痛哭的自己，仿佛在看一个遥不可及的梦。

“走吧，下一站是西班牙马德里，”Lionel向他勾勾手指头，“在那儿你会认识一个人。”

 

“先生，那是给我的奖励吗？”男孩手中的棉球紧紧按在刚刚输液的针口处，拿眼神示意男人把手中的足球给他看看，邀功一样挺起胸膛，“您可以问问护士阿姨们，我今天在打针和吃药的时候真的都没有哭哦！”

Cristiano把球递过去，而男孩——发尾能遮住整个耳朵和大半个下巴的那个——在狭小的医疗室里兴致盎然地开始他的表演。任何年纪的Lionel Messi都不容小觑，Cristiano心想，他当真是能用身体的（除了犯规以外的）任意部位停球开球的。

Cristiano倚着墙，认真地告诉他：“你一定能成为一名非常优秀的球员。”

“我也是这样认为的，先生，”男孩无所谓地耸耸肩膀，“前提是我能长到您的肩膀那么高。”

他谈论自己的GHD一如描述罗萨里奥的云淡风轻，棕褐色的发丝随着颠球的动作轻一下重一下地拍在他的鼻尖或是苹果肌，而他尖尖的耳朵就藏在那后面，在偶尔动作幅度过大的时候探出来，好像幽暗密林里偷跑去领略人生疾苦的精灵。

“你会的，”Cristiano用脚尖轻轻停住向自己的方向滚来的足球，“我知道你，我知道全世界最独一无二的那个Lionel Messi是怎样的人。”

长发男孩的任何特质里都不包含健谈与外向的选项，但眼前这个高大帅气的男人在他潜意识里是可以信赖的对象，于是他伸出手，由着男人牵他，几乎是任性地踏出医院的正门。

“欢迎来到布宜诺斯艾利斯。”Cristiano在小Leo的精灵耳朵边轻声地说。

长发男孩面对汹涌的人潮只晓得往Cristiano的怀抱里躲，而男人干脆把他托起来抱在怀里，让瘦小的男孩认真地听仔细地看，街道边炫彩夺目的屏幕上、人群间狂乱的呼喊里都是谁的名字。

“那是我，”男孩的语气怯生生的，“他们都认识我。”

阿根廷首都俨然成为了一片天蓝与纯白交织的海洋——这或许不是最好的时代，出生卑微的平民在军阀横行与萧条经济的压迫下没有选择的余地，但足球不一样，足球从来都不是也永远不会是金字塔顶端的特权；足球是黎明到来前的曙光，是所有阿根廷人即便陷入绝境也不曾放弃的跃动的希望。

男孩的手臂圈住Cristiano的脖子，向一张有三个他那样大的涂鸦海报看得出神；他看到身穿10号蓝白条纹球衣的自己高举双手，向着天空的方向竖起食指，留白处则标示着这样的说明：

Este es mi sueño.

这是我的梦想。

Cristiano把他放下，然后拍拍男孩的肩膀，看着他的眼睛：“不要让梦想死去。”

 

阳光下闪耀着金属色泽的是那行Estadio Santiago Bernabéu.

卷发男孩把足球护在胸口，一脸惊喜地扭头问Lionel：“您知道我是个马德里主义者？”

“不是我，”他摇摇头，“是 **你** 知道自己是个马德里主义者。”

那时候的Cristiano Ronaldo还正处于少年与成熟男人过渡期的青黄不接，还没有开始自我虐待级别的健身也尚未经历千夫所指的质疑与误解。他接过皇家马德里白色球衣的动作就像得到一件从小时候起便渴求已久的好东西，脸上带着纯粹的喜悦和全然的感激。

那副景象对Lionel而言称得上一眼万年。

“我一直想我能不能走得更远，但又会害怕我会不会走得太远，”卷发男孩靠在看台边的栏杆往下看去，“我在马德拉岛的时候从来没花心思想过未来，只想着把脚下的足球踢好就够了，不开心的时候还能带着足球绕着山间的步道跑上一圈。”

他扭头看向Lionel：“您说得不错，我能成为世界上最优秀的，我有资格选择自己落脚的地方，但是我纵然有钱在各地买下一套又一套的房产，那也只是空荡荡的、更豪华一些的屋子而已——那不是家，您懂吗？有时候我只觉得我是在流浪，弯弯绕绕把世间的美好看了个遍，却找不到一个停靠的港口，也找不到一个可以诉说的人。”

Lionel还是那样温柔地看着他，没有接他的话，直到球场上另一个红蓝色的身影吸引了他的全部注意力。

“那是谁？”来自马德拉岛的男孩带着不容置辩的口吻，“我应该是认识他的。”

阿根廷人告诉他：“那是你的灵魂伴侣。”

男孩的眼睛睁得极大，不知是为Lionel的话还是球场上的人；他可真是只狮子，小Cris心想，带球过人时的跑动与气场活像食物链顶端的霸主在草原上捕获猎物。

一个几乎称得上荒诞的念头在卷发男孩的潜意识里炸开：那绝对是一个他能读懂也一定读得懂他的人；他们哪里都不一样，又其实哪里都一样。

“可我们看起来并不熟络——也许连朋友都算不上。”男孩说道。

金靴与金球的沉重奖座在他们两人的手中轮转，正如那颗在草地上滚动的足球，这一秒还在一人的掌控而下一秒就成了另一人脚下的奠基石——这是竞技运动类独有的、让人上瘾的不确定性。而千千万万为自己的足球梦想赶来朝圣的人间，能有机会在永恒的史碑上刻下自己名字的也不过那么寥寥几个。

Lionel说：“你们将彼此塑造为更优秀的人——这才是灵魂伴侣的意义。”

“可我想认识他，”男孩抿了抿嘴角，“我想知道他是谁。”

“他会来找你的，”Lionel抚过男孩的脸颊，“你只需要把自己的路走下去，他就会出现。”

 

长发男孩的左手拉着Cristiano的衣袖，右手小心翼翼地托着那颗被他视若珍宝的足球。

他们走过巴塞罗那的街头，咖啡厅在温暖的阳光下支起了好几张户外的木桌等候光临，而餐具边白色的纸巾在风的作用下纷纷扬扬地打起卷来，好似一大群和平鸽从行人间掠过，在短暂地停留修整后重又踏上了征途。

小Leo蹲下身子，用指尖够着了脚边的那一张，墨水晕开的痕迹朦朦胧胧地映出了FC Barcelona, La Masia以及Lionel Andrés Messi的字样。

“这是什么？”他向Cristiano问道。

“这是你的未来，”Cristiano说，“你是拉玛西亚的孩子。”

他们没有停下脚步，从罗萨里奥到巴塞罗那，从拉玛西亚青训营到巴萨二队，直到面前的不再只是绿茵茵的草地，而是红蓝色交替印刷的、能容纳12万人的五星级球场，Mes Que Un Club的鲜黄色字样在其间闪耀着。

这里是诺坎普体育场，Cristiano向他示意道，空气甚至都被红色与蓝色的激情所染上了色，四周都回响着巴塞罗那足球俱乐部的队歌。

这也是十六岁的Lionel Messi锋芒毕露的地方。

长发男孩没有放开Cristiano，他看起来对现在的置身处地感到茫然，却又充满了自信，就像是从来没有怀疑过场上那个凭一己之力撕破任何球队后防线的小个子是未来的他自己一样。

长时间的沉默后，他拉了拉Cristiano的袖口：“你看他。”

Cristiano顺着男孩的目光看去。

那道白色的身影总是如影随形；在赛场上，在颁奖典礼上，在他的生命里。

“你知道他是谁吗？”Cristiano问道，小Leo摇摇头，过几秒又开了口。

“他可真耀眼，”长发男孩咬住手指头，“像国旗纪念碑旁永不停息的火焰，还有巴拉纳河畔初升的太阳。”

于是男人告诉他：“那是你的灵魂伴侣。”

“而我却一次又一次从他身边走开。”男孩这样接过他的话，深色的眼睛里溢满了内疚。

而Cristiano的第一反应便是把他拉近身边抱上一小会儿。

“这一次，终于轮到你去亚平宁半岛找他了。”他再次拉过小Leo的手，“他在意大利都灵等你。”

 

当他们走进安联体育场的时候，卷发男孩与Lionel正在稍远的那一方的禁区内练习任意球破门。

小Leo下意识地抓紧Cristiano的手，这让牵着他的葡萄牙人一时间也有些心慌起来；他拿空闲的那只手揉了揉男孩的头发，只是安静地等待着，把身体的重量从一条腿移到另一条。

“他一定生我的气了，”来自罗萨里奥的男孩说道，“他甚至都不愿意回头看我一眼。”

像是感觉到了足球场边两人复杂的心理活动，Lionel在给卷发男孩又一个精彩射门的奖励抱抱时转过身来，距离太远而Cristiano看不清他的表情。

心照不宣地，他们——Lionel带着小Cris，Cristiano带着小Leo——向中场的圆形印迹走去，在两端相对的弧上住了脚步，好比当年西班牙国家德比中他们对峙的阵势，除却那些为比赛造势而夸大的敌意和挑衅，留下的是他们作为命中注定的伴侣相向而视。

“他不会放弃你。”Lionel说。

被Lionel在额头上印下一个吻的卷发男孩拖着步子向中线进发，他的嘴唇咬得发白，上下睫毛被打乱节奏的气息带得扑扑簌簌，上面还挂着几颗没来得及落下的泪珠；可即便是这样，男孩还是一声不吭，压下了所有抽泣的气音，眼睛红红的看着对面只有他胸口那么高的小个子。

“去吧，Leo，去抱抱他。”Cristiano蹲下身子，在他耳边说，“他等你很久了。”

距离他一步之遥的阿根廷男孩蓦地眼眶发酸。

“对不起，我本来不是这么感性的人……”小Cris胡乱地抹了一把脸，把汗水和泪水都蹭到手背上，“我以为我这辈子都见不到你了。”

他很少为自己比同龄人小上一圈还多的身形感到困扰，绝无仅有的几次也多是因为在球场上没法势均力敌地和对方球员较量；可他真的太想好好抱一抱Cris了，把那个该死的倔强又自尊心极强的大男孩揉进自己怀里，就好像只有这样才能补足他作为灵魂伴侣的多年缺席及缘由不明的错过。

长发男孩小声地、一遍又一遍地道着歉，相反的，他把自己扔进了Cris颤抖的怀抱里，然后踮起脚尖，让自己的下巴刚刚好够到卷发男孩肩膀的高度；他的面颊紧贴着Cris湿漉漉的脸，男孩打在他脖颈上的温热的吐息把他经年累月的自控力和处变不惊都融了个干净。

他终于放任自己哭出了声。

 

Cristiano已经有相当长的一段时间没容许自己在别人面前这样失态过了。

他其实没有忘记自己坐着的是巴萨的大巴车，更不要提车上的那群和他在赛场上对阵了少说十来年的红蓝军团——包括现在被他的手臂紧紧箍住的那个；他只是没法费心去在乎这个了，与Lionel建立精神联结的一幕幕场景还在他脑海里回放着，带着年幼的灵魂伴侣把他的人生走上一遭这般经历让他根本没法忍住眼泪。

他的伴侣双膝跪在他身边的座位上，用着能让人感到疼痛的力道把Cristiano的脑袋搂在胸口；很少在人前落泪的阿根廷人紧紧抱住了他，在尖锐的抽泣声的间隙小声地、一遍又一遍地在他耳边说着对不起Cristiano，滚烫的泪水滴在他尚未干透的发梢间，顺着皮肤滑过他的鬓角他的耳廓他的下颚线，滴答一声落进他的心房。

他怀抱里的人是暖的，鲜活的，是能看透他眼睛里的一切佯装，并会为他的遍体鳞伤而潸然落泪的。

这是他的灵魂伴侣。

他终于回家了。

 

** Cristiano在大西洋沿岸、伊比利亚与亚平宁半岛漂泊了小半生后，终于找到了他的锚，他的Lionel。 **

** 而Lionel的生命里从此便有了两轮太阳，一轮映在那潘帕斯雄鹰专属的、蓝白底纹的旗帜上，另一轮则被命运深深地篆刻在他的灵魂深处——那是他出生于马德拉岛的、阿波罗一般的爱人，他的Cristiano。 **

 

** -8- A Never-Ending Story **

 

他们再次迎来了一场葡萄牙与阿根廷国家队之间的友谊赛。

 

“没关系的，Leo，去和他说说话。”

“我们从最开始就约好比赛时候不会有太多私下交流。”

“比赛已经结束了，瞧，那边厢的观众都开始往出口方向走了。我是认真的，Leo，去找他，和他说说话。你父亲交代过的，‘别有压力，轻松愉快地完成比赛，顺便和Ronaldo秀秀恩爱。’前面的你都做得足够完美，是时候让媒体看看你们之间的联结是多么坚不可摧了。”

“可是Kun，你无法想象他们断言我们感情破裂是出自什么样的愚蠢原因！他们竟然说：‘Messi和Ronaldo在比赛时候从不佩戴他们的对戒！’这些人发言前就不会考虑一下那个尖锐的钻石戒托在足球运动员发生肢体接触的时候可能对自己和对方产生多大的身体伤害吗？”

也可能是他们对Cristiano选的钻石大小没有直观概念，Agüero心想，毕竟不是谁都甘愿（准确地讲是有足够财力）为自己的一生所爱一掷千金。

“Messi队长！您的爱人来找您啦！”

虽说他们已经公开了少说几年的灵魂伴侣关系，被后辈球员直截了当地用“爱人”这样的词语称呼彼此还是让Lionel有些脸红；他的第一反应即是把脸埋进柔软的毛巾里，可联结另一头传来的窘迫和一点点的期待像是在叫嚣Lionel的名字令他抬起头来。而与他缔结了关系的灵魂伴侣此刻正被三个红衣少年连推带拉地往阿根廷国家队的方向走来，在和Lionel对视的那一瞬间情不自禁地微笑起来，光芒四射地，Lionel甚至觉得自己就是一棵朝着太阳怒放的向日葵。

“我能背背你吗？”

“……我们刚刚踢完一场比赛。”

“我可有的是力气。”

Cristiano冲他眨眨眼睛，转过身浅浅地蹲下，示意Lionel直接跳上来。Lionel好笑地看着他，摇了摇头，放下手里的毛巾，走到他背后环住他的脖子，双腿往上一蹬，就被Cristiano的手臂结结实实地架住。身下的男人从不夸口，站直身体轻轻松松地把Lionel背了起来，往球场的边线迈开步子：“走吧，我们去散散步。”

他伏在Cristiano厚实的肩膀上，随着男人走路的频率一上一下的，无法名状的幸福感令他惬意地半阖着眼睛：“得了吧，你就是眼红我的队友都能背我。”

“才没有，”Cristiano拿脸蹭过他手臂上的纹身，“我第一次见你的时候就和自己发誓，总有一天，要背着你绕老特拉福德走上一圈，好让所有人都知道Lionel Messi是我的灵魂伴侣。”

“然后你就去了皇马。”

“然后这个誓言就变成了绕伯纳乌走上一圈，实在不行还有诺坎普，再过个几年又变成了安联体育场。”

看台上本来都准备退场的观众们全都稳稳当当地坐回了原来的位置，带着比观赛还高出几分的热忱向着球场大喊encore，坐在最顶管的一群人甚至吹起了口哨，而本已经结束使命的大屏幕也被重新打开，镜头完全定格在球场上“散步”的两个人。

Lionel抬眼，才发现场边没来得及回更衣室的两队球员也加入了热闹的行列，一个个的举着手机或是带着老母亲般慈爱的神情。他没忍住笑，用袖口擦了擦Cristiano额头上的汗水：“恭喜你，大场面先生，你的目的达到了。”

“要是早十年，我还能背着你绕场跑一圈呢。”Cristiano不慌不忙，继续向前，“都怪Ramos和Piqué那两个冒冒失失的粗人。”

那我们绝对会被所有人抓着扒掉一层皮，Lionel这样想着，闷闷地笑了；这也不失是件好事，也许他们命中注定就偏偏要在十多年后才能看清“灵魂伴侣”的真实意义，而之前的那些让他们反倒爱得更加炙热的羁绊和纠缠，都不会是无的放矢。

他把下巴搁在Cristiano的头顶，在全世界的瞩目下宣誓爱意：

“Te quiero.[*6]”

“我也想要你，亲爱的，但是这里人实在是太多了；我们不能在球场上做，会被保安拖去化学阉割的……”

这一回Lionel没能自持，放肆地大笑出声，差点从他爱人的身上直接翻下来；Cristiano也停住脚步，感受着音浪从小个子球员的胸膛传来又穿过他的后背，像是被血红蛋白裹挟着，顺着血液的流动在他周身都走了一遭。

他好不容易把气喘顺，松开环着Cristiano脖颈的手，拍拍他的脸：“Cris，放我下来，我想亲你。”

“你可别想用胡子扎我。”他油嘴滑舌的爱人这样回击道。

“亲爱的，我没那么幼稚。”

“那在我做平板支撑的时候往我嘴里塞珍宝珠的是谁，Lionel·没那么幼稚·Messi先生？”

Cristiano嘴上不饶人，却对Lionel乖顺地一如既往，微微蹲下身让阿根廷人跳了下来。小个子球员也从不食言，往后退了一步站稳身子，然后绕到Cristiano面前踮起脚尖又捧住脸，用着能称之为霸道的力气咬住他灵魂伴侣的嘴唇。

“你是不是想把我生吃了？”Cristiano带着笑意问他。

Lionel也在笑，他的酒窝仿佛能酿出蜜来：“这下，所有人都知道Cristiano Ronaldo是我的灵魂伴侣了。”

他伸出手来向着Cris的方向，就像十多年前在世界足球先生的颁奖典礼那样，带着揶揄一般的拘谨和蓬勃的爱意；Cristiano则学他当时的样子咬住嘴唇，心甘情愿伸手握住，然后张开手掌偏过方向，紧紧地与他十指相扣着。

 

** 而这一握，他们再也没有松过手。 **

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> *1 “Sos guapo.”：西班牙语，其中动词不定式ser在主语为vos（南美西语中非敬语的“你”）时变位为sos，后面更改为“Es guapo.”与其说是表示敬意不如说是为了能让Cris听懂。
> 
> *2 “Castellano”：西班牙语，通常译作“卡斯蒂利亚语”或“西班牙式西班牙语”；在西班牙语中，动词不定式通常有六种变位，分别为 yo（我）, tú（你）, él/ella/usted（他、她、您）, nosotros（我们）, vosotros（你们）, ellos/ellas/ustedes （他们、她们、您们），然而在南美（乌拉圭、阿根廷和智利等）西语中，第二人称单数惯用的是vos而不是tú，两者变位的规律也不一样（i.e. tienes vs. tenés）；因此，使用vos作为主语进行动词变位的通常被称作voseo，而使用tú的则会被称为tuteo以示区分。
> 
> *3 “我都错过了什么”：Hamilton paro. 试问谁不想看和百老汇原版卡司里 Thamos Jefferson 同发型的 Marcelo 唱 What Did I Miss 呢？【Bonus：各章节的起名灵感也都来自于我所看过的音乐剧。】
> 
> *4 “Les Misérables”：法语，通常译作“悲惨世界”，其西班牙语名字为“Los Miserables”，在此指代其改编后的音乐剧版本，前文提到的“Soñé una vida”为“I Dreamed A Dream”的西语版本，“Sale el Sol”为“One Day More”的西语版本，艾潘妮演唱的歌词选段来自“Solo Para Mí”也就是“On My Own”的西语版本；中文翻译参考B站上的板鸭LM小分队制作的翻译，来自2011.7.17悲惨世界在马德里洛佩·德·维加剧院的25周年纪念复排版（https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4313839）。
> 
> *5 “tapas”：西班牙语，通常指正餐前作为前菜食用的各种小吃。
> 
> *6 “Te quiero.”：西班牙语，通常译作“我爱你”，其中动词不定式querer还有“想要”的意思，在此也可以理解（或者误解）为“我想要你”。


End file.
